Dentro del Templos
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: Una entrevista de un programa de television a los caballeros del zodiaco con una singular encuesta
1. introduccion

Hola a todos

En el universo de la televisión nos encontramos con un programa llamado **"Dentro del Actors Studios" ** y me he detenido en la preguntas que le hace el presentador John Lipton basado en el cuestionario del periodista Bernard Pívot, así que este programa llamado ** Adentro del… **se ha dedicado a entrevistar a personajes famosos, caballeros que luchan por una o-diosa, quiero decir diosa, jugadores de básquetbol que hacen que Michael Jordán quede como amateurs, doctores cascarrabias pero genios, etc.

-Lo Primero que debo decirle que hemos escogido a un gran entrevistador llamado Jhon Lipson y que su cuestionario se basa en el de un periodista llamado Benny Pirot (son creaciones originales como el Pato Ronald y el Ratón Riky)

-las opiniones y respuestas vertidas en este Fics son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes las emiten y no me hago responsable de las brutalidades que respondan los entrevistados

- esto es sola la primera temporada si la audiencia es buena, y por supuesto la critica (manden reviws por favor) se estaría pensando en una segunda temporada con entrevista a las personas que no han sido incluidas en esta temporada…

- Somos un programa cultural así que cualquier pregunta de tipo, ¿Qué ropa interior usa? o ¿es solo amistad, es para un programa de Farándula, así que no se contestarán, a menos que la cadena claro decida explorar otros ámbitos…

Por ultimo deseo agradecer a Fadet y a Marcysan, quienes me ayudaron con este fics., y por supuesto a todas ustedes por darse la molestia de leerlo.

Bueno ahí les va…


	2. Atenea

Bienvenidos a otro episodio dentro del Santuario estudios, en este especial haremos una serie de entrevista a los mas grandes héroes de esta parte del mundo llamados los caballeros del zodiaco…

-Nos encontramos en el Santuario de las doce casas y mas precisamente en la pequeña mansión de Atenea, hija de predilecta de los Dioses hija adoptada del archí multi millonario señor Kido, y heredera de millones, démosle la bienvenida a Saory alias Atenea, gracias por recibirnos

Atenea: no hay problema me encanta que estén aquí, y sobre todo que el mundo me conozca, y sepan lo que sufro y me arriesgo para poder mantener el orden en el universo, no saben lo afortunados que son de tenerme aquí.

- bueno ahora le preguntas del cuestionario

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

A: Poder  
E:. ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

A: perder  
E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

A: Mi voz  
E:4. ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

A: Que no me presten atención…. Hey señor periodista, estoy aquí  
E:. ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

A: El del dinero saliendo del cajero automático  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

A: El silencio…sobre todo de mi alcancía  
E:. ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

A: Hija de Artemisa (creo que todos sabemos a que nos referimos  
E: ¿Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

A: algo que le hace falta a la humanidad una Top Model sin silicona (seguro)  
E:. ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

A: Pobre  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

A: Ya llegaste, puedes ocupar tu puesto

E: gracias Atenea ha sido un gusto tenerte con nosotros

A: si, lo se…


	3. Ikki

Bueno en nuestra segunda entrevista dentro del santuario estudios nos encontramos con el caballero de Fénix y ganador por tres años seguidos del premio al mejor compañero, es eso verdad Ikki

IKKI: puede parecer una mentira pero si es la verdad

ENTREVISTADOR: y se puede saber con quienes eran los otros candidatos

IKKI: bueno estaba, mascara de muerte y Afrodita

ENTREVISTADOR: y por cuanto ganaste

IKKI: bueno yo vote por mi, afrodita por mascara de muerte y mascara de muerte por mi, dos a uno, fue un concurso intimo

Entrevistador: bueno ahora pasemos al cuestionario

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

I: Pelea

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

I: Tranquilízate

E: ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

I: Ciertas casas en el pueblo

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

I: Los periodistas preguntones

E: ¿Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

I: Mi puño sobre la cara de alguien

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

I: la voz de Atenea

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

I: todas

E:. Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

I: Manejar una maquina demoledora

E:. ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

I: Embajador de paz para la ONU

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

I: IkKi te presento a Esmeralda


	4. Iyoga

Bienvenido a nuestra tercera entrevista, esta vez tenemos a nuestro lado al caballero más sufrido y guapo del santuario, el con su melena rubia, y su acento ruso, hace que todas la mujeres se enamoren de el, pero también oculta en su pasado la trágica muerte de su madre, cuando el era un pequeño bebe, démosle la bienvenida a Iyoga

Iyoga: gracias por la presentación, pero no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador

Entrevistador: podemos pasar a las preguntas

Iyoga: claro es bueno conocer a la gente ojala yo hubiera podido conocer mas a mi madre snif snif

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

I: mama  
E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

I :naufragio  
E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

I: Esas cosas prefiero guardarlas para mi

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

I: los comentarios mal intencionados que hablan de mi y Sun, shyriu, afrodita, seiya, mascara de muerte, el gato de atenea, la estatua de David  
E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

I: El mar  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

I: La voz de Atenea  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

I: Hijo de…. Mi mama era una santa  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

I: Stripper  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

I: Pato de feria  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

I: Iyoga a esta tu mama


	5. seiya

En este episodio, nos encontramos con el héroe por excelencia, la viva representación, de la inteligencia y de lo que debe ser un hombre que lucha por la justicia

E: démosle la bienvenida a Seiya

S: a que hora van a servir la comida

E: este es solo una entrevista

S: para que si yo no quiero conseguir trabajo

E: es solo una entrevista, te haremos unas preguntas

S: y son con calificaciones

E: no

S: a que bueno, ya pensaba que me iban a evaluar, pero donde publicaran los resultados

E: no es un test es solo para conocerte mejor

S: que bueno por que yo no he estudiado nada, no seria mejor que me diera las preguntas para saber que contestar

E:….(gotitas en la nuca)

S: puedo pedir una llamada por teléfono

E: son sencillas

S: y un comodín, ahora si me da el cincuenta por ciento, yo feliz

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

S: a se trata de eso, bueno mi palabra favorita es comida

E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

S: estudia

E: ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

S: una buena comida junto a atenea

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

S: esos laberintos que vienen en la caja de cereal, nunca puedo hallar el camino

E: Cual es el sonido o ruido que mas placer te produce?

S: el sonido de la victoria

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

S: El eco de un refrigerador vació

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

S: fuck

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

S: no, lo se, critico gastronomico

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

S: Topología, no me agradan los topos

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

S: Atenea te espera

E: gracias por la entrevistas Seiya no habíamos contado con un héroe

con tu inteligencia desde que entreviste al Chapulín Colorado gracias


	6. Shun

En el penúltimo programa dentro del templo estudios, tenemos el agrado de invitar al mas famoso caballero, ídolo de todas las mujeres, es un chico tierno dulce, pacifico y amoroso, buen amigo y sobre todo buen hermano, adora las camisetas y los pantalones con tirantes, su hermoso pelo verde nos hace recordar a una tierna lechuga, por favor recibamos de pie a Shun

Shun: gracias

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

S: Hermano  
E. ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

S: odio  
E: ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

S: estar con mi hermano, salir con mis amigos  
E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

S: la gente violenta menos claro esta, mi hermano el es emocionalmente inaccesible

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

S: el sonido de la naturaleza y la voz de Ikki  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

S: las peleas  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

S: mi hermano no me deja decir groserías  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

S: medico para curar enfermedades o guardaespaldas de mi hermano  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

S: luchador de zumo  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

S: tu familia te espera


	7. Shyriu

Para finalizar este ciclo de entrevista, tenemos el agrado de entrevistar al ultimo de los caballeros, es sin duda el cerebro de este grupo (no pensarían que era Seiya) la persona mas equilibrada, le reconocemos con la reencarnación de Terry Grandshester o heredero directo de su melena, es un hombre muy centrado aunque sufre problemas de la vista

S: con respecto a eso, puedo decir algo a mi favor, he querido operarme pero Atenea no lo incluye la consulta oftalmológica en el contrato de trabajo así que no he podido atenderme

E: nos queda claro, dime que se siente ser el cerebro de los caballeros del zodiaco

S: es una gran responsabilidad, y uno se siente muy solo

E ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

S: Inteligencia

E:. ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

S: No puedo

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

S: La tranquilidad y la paz

E:. ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

S: Los que actúan sin pensar

E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

S: Las casada de rozan

E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

S: El de la gente cuando pelean

E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

S: Maldición (es muy educado)

E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

S: Instructor de ciegos

E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

S: Payaso o educador de párvulos

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

S: Los demás caballeros están allá abajo


End file.
